


Valentine's Surprise

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione's husbands have come up with an excellent way to surprise her for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 36
Collections: RAREHPBINGO





	Valentine's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Slug Club and we could choose our own team for this challenge. I picked team Lucius/Hermione/Severus and I came up with this. Grammerly is my beta and any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> I'm also full filling rarehpbingo square of: Hermione/Lucius/Severus
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione woke up all warm in her cocoon after a night of ravishing from both her husband's Lucius and Severus. She turned her head to see if either one of them were still in bed with her. Disappointed that they weren't, she pushed the covers down her sweaty, naked body and sat up to rub the sleep away from her eyes.

"Well, it's about time," Severus walked in carrying the breakfast tray. 

"Surely, you don't want me to eat breakfast feeling, all sweaty," Hermione eyed the scrumptious tray.

"Well…" he hesitated, set the tray down, put a stasis over the food to keep it warm.

Lucius walked in carrying, her surprise Valentine Day gifts. He arched an eyebrow curiously. "Hermione dear, I knew we kept you up all night. It is Valentine's Day, love."

She gasped, seeing the two men dressed sharply. "Give me ten minutes," as she rushed towards the bathroom to shower to get ready for the day.

After several minutes and hearing the water running. Both men were sporting hard-ons. "Damn, must stop thinking about her naked underneath the shower," they both were contemplating in joining her.  
"Screw it," Severus undid his shirt and tossed it aside, quickly pulling his pants down.

Lucius blinked, "Severus, we agreed, sex later, a nice dinner first, presents and then…" his voice trailed off when Severus disappeared into the bathroom, hearing Hermione squeal in pleasure.  
"Ah, well, it was a nice plan," he murmured to no one as he magically removed his clothes, joining the twosome in the huge shower.

"I thought you two had a plan…" Hermione panted under Severus' ministrations as he kissed her wet body while fingering her.

Lucius joined in, preparing her, "Things change dearest. We can eat later; breakfast is still under a stasis spell. So…" his voice trailed off as Severus gave him the stop talking look.

Her legs were spread, and she planted her hands on the damp shower wall as Severus thrust in her. He was feeling her up as Lucius was soaping her delectable body up. "You're not joining in?" Hermione asked Lucius gently, caressing his flustered cheek.  
He gazed upward, "I'll be ravishing you tonight, dear wife."

Hermione came, and so did Severus.

Once dried off, dressed, they ate breakfast, Hermione eyed her presents curiously. "This one is from the both of us," Lucius pushed the huge, wrapped present towards her.

She ripped the purplish-green paper off and opened the box. It was empty, she saw another box, "Really you two!"

Lucius chuckled, "It was Draco's idea. He thought his step mum would appreciate what we got her."

"Ferret, when I get my hands on you…" Hermione muttered under her breath as she opened all the boxes to reveal a wrapped oblong box. Quickly she tore the paper off to reveal her goal: a trip to the Alexandrian Library in Greece. "I love it!" she exclaimed excitedly, kissing the two men.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love."


End file.
